Because of You
by BooBearYJ
Summary: Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho, sahabatnya. Tapi ternyata Yunho menyukai Kwon Boa, sahabat mereka. Terlebih saat Yunho memberi tahu Yunho dan Boa akan segera menikah, dia rasakan hatinya seperti ditikam oleh sebuah pisau.


**_BECAUSE OF YOU _**

Author: Jung Anheeta aka Anita

Genre: YAOI, romance, hurt, angst(?), etc.

Rated: PG+13 (Maybe)

Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kwon Boa

Length: Oneshoot

**_WARNING: INI FF MURNI HASIL IMAJINASI SAYA! JIKA ADA FF AUTHOR LAIN YANG MIRIP,SAYA MINTA MAAF! DAN ITU ADALAH KETIDAK SENGAJAAN! BUKANNYA SAYA PLAGIAT!_**

**_NO BASH! _**

**_Sekedar mengingatkan. Ini ff yaoi/boyslove. Jika tidak suka yaoi mending jangan baca dari pada muntah pas baca^^ _**

**_DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!_**

**_ARRASEO?!^^ _**

**_HAPPY READING!^^ _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Because of You_**

**_._**

**_._**

Dua orang namja tampak tertawa renyah. Namja yang tampak lebih tampan tengah merangkul namja satunya yang terlihat cantik dengan sangat akrab. Tawa menghiasi mereka sembari mereka berjalan menuju sekolah mereka.

Dua orang namja itu berpakaian seragam senior high school dengan lambang **_W_** di jas bagian kanan atas seragam yang mereka kenakan. Mereka tampak saling bersendau gurau hingga seorang yeoja mungil berlari mengejar mereka.

Yeoja itu berpakaian sama dengan kedua namja itu tetapi yang berbeda hanyalah pakaian bawah yeoja mungil itu. Tentu saja apa selain rok sepuluh senti di atas lutut,memperlihatkan kulit halus milik yeoja itu.

Sebelah tangannya menjinjing tas jinjing miliknya. Suara sepatu terdengar cukup keras seiring yeoja itu mengejar dua namja di depannya.

''Ya! Yunho Oppa! Jaejoong Oppa!'' Teriak yeoja itu pada dua namja yang bernama Yunho dan Jaejoong,''Tunggu aku!'' Lanjut yeoja yang agak pendek itu dengan rambut lurus sepinggang mengejar dua namja yang berhenti ketika yeoja itu berteriak memanggil nama mereka.

Mereka tak berjarak terlalu jauh,hanya sekitar dua puluh meter saja.

''Hosh.. Hosh.. Ahh-aku sudah memanggil kalian berkali-kali namun kalian tak mendengar.'' Rutuk yeoja bertubuh mungil itu sambil mengatur napasnya.

Sedang dua namja yang tak lain adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong itu hanya tertawa cekikikan.

Yeoja itu kemudian merangkul bahu kedua namja itu dengan susah payah karena tubuh yeoja itu lebih pendek dari dua namja yang di rangkulnya.

Namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu cekikikan saat yeoja itu mencoba merangkul pundaknya.

''Makanya, kau itu jangan terlalu pendek.'' Kata namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Yunho itu menepuk pelan kepala yeoja mungil nan cantik di sampingnya. Yeoja mungil itu mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan namja tampan itu.

''Aku bukan pendek, tapi mungil.'' Dengus yeoja itu kesal.

''Kau ini. Itu sama saja, mungil berarti pendek.'' Kali ini namja cantik atau Jaejoong itu yang menyahut seraya tertawa pelan dengan menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Yunho mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Jaejoong. Menyetujui ucapan namja cantik itu.

''Ya! Kalian benar-benar jahat!'' rutuk yeoja mungil itu makin kesal.

Oh! Apakah perlu aku jelaskan?

Baiklah,

Yunho, Jaejoong dan yeoja yang bernama Boa itu adalah sahabat. Mereka bersahabat dari tingkat sekolah dasar hingga kini mereka kelas tiga senior high school.

Mereka adalah Jung Yunho, namja manly yang tampan dengan bibir berbentuk hatinya, hidung mancungnya, mata musangnya juga kulit kecokelatan eksotis dengan badan sixpack milik namja itu membuatnya tenar di kalangan yeoja-yeoja di sekolahnya. Jangan lupakan, ia juga murid yang pintar dan anak dari salah satu konglomerat di Seoul. Dia mempunyai kakak yang bernama Jung Eunjae.

Yang kedua ada Kim Jaejoong, Namja yang sangat tampan hingga bisa di sebut errr cantik. Mengapa cantik? Oh, ayolah. Dengan bibir kissable cherry, mata bulat hazel, Hidung mancung, bulu mata yang lentik, pinggang yang ramping seperti yeoja membuat yeoja bahkan namja bertekuk lutut padanya. Tingkah lakunya yang menawan dengan selalu menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya ketika ia sedang tertawa, cara berjalannya bahkan lebih anggun dari pada yeoja serta tutur katanya yang halus nan merdu. Kadang ia bisa menjadi sedikit manly, namun entah mengapa kalau sudah di dekat sahabatnya, Jung Yunho yang jauh lebih manly membuatnya merasa seperti yeoja jika berjalan bersama Yunho. Oh oke, jangan tertawakan itu. Sama dengan Yunho, ia juga anak salah satu konglomerat di Seoul.

Yang ketiga adalah Kwon Boa. Yeoja cantik yang tampak ceria dan ramah. Beda halnya dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia hanya dari keluarga yang sederhana yang tinggal bersama neneknya setelah Appa dan Ummanya meninggal tujuh tahun silam karena kecelakaan pesawat.

Mereka bersahabat sangat erat.

''Ya! Kalian tahu?'' Ucap Boa tiba-tiba di tengan perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling memandang dengan raut wajah bingung.

''Aku baru saja mendapat namjachingu! Namanya Kangta.'' Ujar Boa terdengar sangat bahagia. Bibir mungil yeoja itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman bahagianya.

''Chukkae! Lain kali kalau kau sempat, kenalkan Kangta-sshi pada kami, ne?'' Senyum Jaejoong tulus.

Boa mengangguk semangat.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Yunho, namja tampan itu hanya terdiam membatu menatap Boa dengan sebuah senyuman paksaan di bibir berbentuk hatinya.

Baiklah, perlu kalian ketahui, namja tampan itu memang menyukai ah ani mecintai Boa, sahabatnya sendiri sejak dua tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas satu senior high school.

''Chukkae,'' bisik Yunho lemah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Because of You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan. Hingga tak terasa ketiga sahabat itu sudah lulus dari bangku senior high school dan sekarang mereka sedang membaca kertas pengumuman yang tertempel di papan pengumuman untuk mengumumkan daftar siswa-siswi yang di terima di Seoul University.

Mata ketiganya menjelelah untuk mencari nama mereka di kertas itu.

''Yunho Oppa~ aku diterima! Kyaaaaaaaa!'' Seru Boa histeris dan tanpa sadar memeluk Yunho.

''Aku juga,'' Balas Yunho bersemangat balas memeluk Boa. Melupakan satu sahabat mereka yang memandang sendu pada mereka, ah ani, memandang sendu pada namja tampan itu, mungkin?

''Kau di terima tidak, Jae Oppa?'' Tanya Boa melepaskan pelukannya dari Yunho dan beralih memandang Jaejoong.

''Ya, aku juga diterima.'' Bisik Jaejoong lirih tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Boa.

Boa tersenyum antusias dan memeluk Jaejoong sekilas dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya. Sedang Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Because of You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

''Hiks… Hiks.. Apa salah ku kepada mereka? Kenapa mereka mengkhianati ku?'' Suara parau Boa terdengar pedih di apartement milik Yunho. Di sana ada Yunho, Jaejoong dan Boa.

Sekitar se-jam yang lalu, mereka -Yunho dan Jaejoong- di telpon Boa dan mengatakan ingin berkumpul dengan Yunho serta Jaejoong di apartement Yunho.

''Sudahlah, kau bisa mencari namja yang lebih baik dari Kangta-sshi.'' Ucap Jaejoong memeluk Boa, memberi semangat pada gadis yang baru saja memutuskan kekasihnya saat ia memergoki kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah teman dari Fakultas yang sama dengannya. Yeoja itu sedang berciuman dengan Kangta, yang saat itu adalah kekasihnya.

''Berarti namja itu buta sudah menyia-nyiakan yeoja cantik dan baik sepertimu.'' Kata Yunho berapi-api.

Boa mengusap air matanya dan tertawa pelan dengan suara serak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

''Kau ada-ada saja,Oppa.''

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Because of You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

''Yun, a-aku me-nyukaimu. Saranghae.''

Yunho terdiam. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata Jaejoong yang di tujukan untuknya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang berada di sebuah taman bermain. Boa tidak ikut karena sedang sakit flu. Maklum saja,ini adalah musim dingin.

''Mwo?''

''Saranghae.''

Kedua namja itu terdiam di tengah dinginnya cuaca malam itu.

''Mian, Jae. Kau tahukan kalau aku menyukai Boa?''

''Ya, kau mengatakannya tiga tahun lalu padaku.'' Bisik Jaejoong.

Mereka kemudian terdiam lagi, hingga suasana yang tak biasanya ada di antara mereka kini hadir. Canggung.

''Ta-tapi bisakah kita masih bersahabat baik?'' Kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yunho menoleh ke arah Jeajoong. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut.

''Tentu saja. Kita sahabat.'' Yunho memeluk Jaejoong. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya Jaejoong, mengambil sesuatu dari belakang punggungnya, lalu menyodorkan pada Jaejoong yang ternyata adalah sebuah boneka gajah berukuran agak besar berwarna abu-abu.

''Ini untukmu.'' Ujar Yunho disertai senyum manisnya.

''Ne?'' Bingung Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya, tak paham dengan ucapan Yunho.

''Saengil chukkae.'' Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak.

''Gomawo, Yunho-ya.'' Ujar Jaejoong mengambil boneka gajah itu dari tangan Yunho, ''Boneka ini akan ku beri nama ChangChang.'' Senang Jaejoong.

''Jae, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu.'' Ujar Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

''Apa itu?'' Sahut Jaejoong balas memandang Yunho.

''Sebenarnya aku dan Boa sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.''

Jaejoong merasakan hatinya remuk. Seperti di tikam pisau kemudian menyayatnya lalu mengirisnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Perih.

''Sejak kapan?'' Lirih Jaejoong sendu.

''Seminggu setelah ia putus dengan Kangta-sshi.''

Hening.

Jaejoong terdiam.

Matanya berkaca-kaca.

''Jae?''

''Wae? Kenapa harus Boa?''

Yunho terdiam bisu sementara Jaejoong mengusap matanya yang berair.

**_[''Boa-ya, aku mau jujur padamu. Tapi kau jangan bilang-bilang pada siapa pun, ya?'']_**

**_[''Eum, ne. Memangnya apa, Oppa?'']_**

**_[''Aku menyukai Yunho.'']_**

**_[''Mwo? Kau menyukai Yunho Oppa?'']_**

**_[''Ne.'']_**

**_[''Kalau begitu hwaiting Oppa. Dapatkan hati Yunho Oppa, ne? Aku selalu mendukungmu.'']_**

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Boa? Kau bilang kau akan selalu mendukungku mendapatkan hati Yunho? Tapi kini?, batin Jaejoong pedih.

''Mianhae, Jae.''

''Gwaenchana, Yunho-ya.'' Ucap Jaejoong menghapus air matanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Because of You**_

_**.**_

**.**

''Jae!'' Pekik Yunho. Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yunho yang berlari ke arahnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat bahagia.

''Wae?'' Tanya Jaejoong setelah Yunho berdiri di hadapannya.

''Kau tahu? Boa menerima lamaranku!''

**_DEG_**

''Lalu, kapan kalian akan menikah?''

''Seminggu lagi. Oh ya Jae, aku ingin kau yang memilihkan baju pengantin untuk Boa, ya? Seleramu kan bagus.'' Senyum Yunho.

''Ne.'' balas Jaejoong lirih.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Because of You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

''Chukkae, Yunho-ya, Boa-ya. Ku harap kalian kalian berbahagia selamanya.''

Ucap Jaejoong pada sepasang penganti baru. Siapa lagi kalau buka Yunho dan Boa?

''Gomawo,Oppa.'' Sahut Boa,''Tapi kau tidak marah pada kami kan, Jae Oppa?''

''Marah untuk apa?''

''Itu-''

''Aku sudah melupakan semua itu dari dulu.'' Balas Jaejoong.

Boa memeluk Jaejoong dengan air mata yang meleleh.

''Gomawo, Oppa.''

''Kudengar, kau akan pindah. Jeongmal? Wae? Apa itu semua karena kami?'' Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

''Bukan, bukan karena kau dan Boa, Yunho-ya.'' Ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum tulus namun palsu, ''Setelah ini aku akan ke Amerika. Meneruskan kuliah ku di sana.''

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Because of You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_4 Years later_**

Dua namja dewasa tampak duduk di sebuah café di pinggiran kota Seoul. Malam ini adalah malam menjelang natal dengan banyak butiran salju di musim dingin.

''Ku kira kau tidak akan kembali ke Seoul, Jae.'' Kata namja bermata musang itu memandang dalam mata hazel milik sahabat lamanya, Jaejoong yang duduk di hadapannya.

Jaejoong menyesap cokelat hangatnya,''Kau ada-ada saja,Yunho~ya.''

''Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu.''

''Aku juga.''

''Arraseo, bagaimana kalau kita mengatakannya bersama.'' Ucap Yunho memberi usul. Jaejoong mengangguk setuju.

''Aku sudah bercerai dengan Boa.''

''Aku akan menikah,Yun.''

Kata mereka serempak. Lalu mereka berdua terdiam membisu.

''Kau akan menikah, Jae? Dengan siapa?'' Bisik Yunho.

''Dengan Eunjae Hyung.''

Yunho tersentak.

WHAT?!

Jaejoong? Jaejoong akan menikah dengan Hyungnya?

''Jadi orang dibicarakan oleh Eunjae Hyung itu kau, Jae?'' kata Yunho parau, ''Sejak kapan kau menjalin hubungan dengan Hyung-ku?''

''Kurasa sekitar tiga setengah tahun yang lalu. Ketika kami bertemu di Amerika.''

''Ku kira kau masih mencintaiku. Ku kira dengan aku menceraikan Boa maka kau akan kembali padaku.'' Yunho tertawa sumbang.

''Kau tahu?'' Jaejoong bersuara,''Menunggu sesuatu yang **_mustahil_** itu melelahkan. Dan aku sudah lelah akan itu.''

Yunho terdiam,

''Yunho-ya. Hanya ini yang dapat ku kembalikan padamu,'' Kata Jaejoong sembari menyodorkan boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu. Dia mengambilnya dari kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong.

Ah, Boneka gajah itu hadiah dari Yunho empat setengah tahun yang lalu.

Boneka itu masih tampak bagus, jelas sekali Jaejoong merawatnya dengan telaten.

''Jae,''

''Mian Yun, hanya ini yang dapat ku kembalikan padamu.'' Lirih Jaejoong. Ia menangis dalam diam,''Kenapa tak dari dulu? Saat aku betul-betul mengharapkan cintamu? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya? Hatiku sudah meolakmu saat kau menikah dengan Boa empat tahun lalu.''

''A-''

''Ku harap kau mau datang ke pernikahanku dengan Hyung-mu, Yun. Aku senang kita akan berbesan. Aku senang akan menjadi kakak iparmu.''

''Saranghae, Jae.''

''Mian, Yun. Aku harus pergi.'' Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dan menaruh beberapa lembar uang won di atas meja yang sekiranya cukup untuk membayar minumannya dengan Yunho,lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pintu keluar café itu.

Meninggalkan Yunho. Meninggalkan masa lalunya.

Yunho terdiam membisu. Hanya melihat punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar karena menangis pergi menjauh darinya.

**_[''Musim dingin kau mengatakan perasaanmu padaku,dan pada Musim dingin pula kau meninggalkanku.'']_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Because of You_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_FIN_**

**_Annyeong ^^  
Author baru di sini. Mian jika Fic-ku jelek. Fic ini udah pernah aku publish di FB pribadi-ku. Ada di Profile.  
Jika ada kesalahan, mohon kritiknya._**

Mind to Review?


End file.
